


Chilli

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: This one was brought to you by Jamie Oliver rambling on about chillis and a memory that suddenly came back. You…don’t want to know…no, you don’t…Issy beta'd this one and it was written in 2013





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one was brought to you by Jamie Oliver rambling on about chillis and a memory that suddenly came back. You…don’t want to know…no, you don’t…
> 
> Issy beta'd this one and it was written in 2013

“Make sure to clean your hands properly.“ Merlin waved the big knife about that he had used to cut the peppers into very small slices.

“Yes, mom!” Arthur rolled his eyes. This picnic hadn’t been his idea and he just didn’t understand why Merlin insisted on making everything himself instead of just calling a catering company.

“Arthur, you cut the chillis and refused to wear rubber gloves!”

“Rubber gloves are for sissies. Or perverts.”

This didn’t draw the expected giggle out of Merlin, who just looked sternly at him. “Just make sure that you scrub your hands. You might regret it if you don’t.”

When they had finished preparing everything, they had enough time left before they had to go to the picnic. Finally they where were Arthur wanted them to be in the first place. In their bedroom, naked. 

Merlin stood at the foot of the bed, playing with his already hard dick. A mischievous smile crept on his face. “Prepare yourself for me, love?”

Arthur nodded and reached down to relax himself. It should be easy, he was already turned on beyond belief and the sight of Merlin ready and waiting was an additional incentive. But as his fingers touched his sensitive skin, he gasped. 

“Anything wrong?” Merlin smirked.

“Fuck!” Quickly, Arthur pulled his fingers out and jumped up. “FUCK! This burns like fire!” He cringed. 

Merlin waved with a tube of salve as he giggled. 

“So.Not.Funny!”

“Funny,” Merlin nodded. “I told you to clean your hands properly. Chilli burns like hell when it’s brought to the wrong spots. You should be more careful.”

After Merlin had applied the soothing salve and Arthur had calmed down, they snuggled up under the covers.

“Merlin?”

“Hmm?”

“What if I cleaned my hands better and there hadn’t been so much hot chilli stuff on it, just a bit…”

Merlin chuckled. “And you call everyone who uses rubber gloves a pervert…” But mentally, he made a note to do a bit of research. There had to be a lube with a similar effect, right?


End file.
